politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Imperial State
|ruler = Ouroboros XXVI Pride |rulertitle = Emperor |govthead = Darius Jacobs |govttitle = President |govtoff = Kuklo Goodluck |offtitle = Prime Minister |govtoff2 = Siana Pride |offtitle2 = Chief Councilor |govtoff3 = Jonathan Zackly |offtitle3 = Chief Magistrate |legislature = Imperial Grand Assembly |lup_name = |ldown_name = |supreme_court = Imperial Grand Magisterium |formation_date = 1997 |formation_event = Freedom Revolution |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 256,298 km² (within borders only) 274,261 km² (total) |land_area = |water_area = |population = 13,622,987 |ethnicity = Afrikaner (39%) --Boer (32%) --White (7%) Coloured (21%) --Kreol (19%) --Asiatic (2%) Black (40%) |pop_density = 53/km² |allies = |currency = Prd Pound (PrP) |gdpyear = 2015 |gdp = $256.371 billion |gdppercapita = $18,819 |literacy = 89.4% |cctld = .pr |drivinglane = Right |dateformat = dd-mm-yyyy |time_zone = UTC+2 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Unified Imperial State (abbreviated to UIS or more commonly called as Imperial State) is a entity with no inherent sovereignty of its own, instead it derives its legitimacy and competence from its two Component-States compromising a central quasi-government; the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands and the Imperial Union of the Proudlands form the Imperial State together. The Imperial State has a known hostile relation with the . Three wars were fought between each other in the past: one in 1961, another in 1975 till 1989, and lastly in 1995, though most of the battles were irregular skirmishes. The Imperial State continues to have disputed territorial claims with South Africa regarding the Western and Southern Cape coasts and are asserting an "enduring government control" and "willful annexation through social and economic integration". South Africa calls it an "illegal occupation of its integral, constitutional territories". Internal unrest plagues these regions and are economically lack-luster compared to other provinces. Cape Town and Overberg have been annexed as well since the Liberation War but encounter less conflict. There are differing perspectives regarding how the Imperial State should interact with South Africa; the Proudlands is ready to accept a while the Pride Empire adamantly refuses to ease pressure with South Africa, even continuing bellicose actions. History During the late 1980s, the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands saw mass population movement outside Dominions and Domains for the first time. It brought a revolution on how these settlements are to be governed and more importantly on their legal status. The lack of government services given to such people prompted the Freedom Revolution that created the break-away Imperial Union of the Proudlands. The Imperial Realm would not back down on surrendering territories to a new democratic government and the situation nearly turned into civil war until a compromise was brought based on a model of two governments, one nation. Government The Unified Imperial State, as a supranational co-federal entity, can only exercise the powers given by its Component-States. It delineates the roles of administrative from executive-legislative. The Emperor is recognized as the sovereign of the Unified Imperial State and, though constitutionally restricted, is able to exercise considerable executive, legislative, and judiciary powers. Imperial Grand Executive Council The Imperial Grand Executive Council is composed of six (6) Grand Councilors with three of them being occupied ex officio by the Emperor, Prime Minister of the Pridelands, and President of the Proudlands. The position of Chief Councilor which presides and chairs the Grand Executive Council is rotated from the non-''ex officio'' Grand Councilors every year. Collectively, the council is the chief administrative officer of the Unified Imperial State. The Imperial Grand Executive Council is housed in the east wing of Renevia Palace. There is also a total of six (6) Grand Commissions, acting as cabinet, tasked in exercising the competencies of the Imperial State: *Imperial Grand Commission on Foreign Affairs *Imperial Grand Commission on Security & Defense *Imperial Grand Commission on Monetary Policy *Imperial Grand Commission on Trade *Imperial Grand Commission on Transportation & Communication *Imperial Grand Commission on Energy With the exception of the Imperial Grand Commissions on Security & Defense and Monetary Policy, the other commissions is housed in the east wing extension and annexes of the east wing of Renevia Palace. Imperial Grand Assembly The Imperial Grand Assembly is a deliberative unicameral body that collectively acts as the chief executive officer of the Unified Imperial State. It is housed in the Grand Capitol Complex. Imperial Grand Magisterium The Imperial Grand Magisterium is the supreme court body in the Unified Imperial State and in the Imperial State District. It also acts as a constitutional court and adjudicating tribunal for conflicts between the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands and the Imperial Union of the Proudlands. It is housed in the west wing of Renevia Palace. Imperial State District The Imperial State District is a territory ceded to the direct control and governance under the Unified Imperial State authority. It is where all unified institutions are mainly based at and is "neutral" from the Pridelands and Proudlands. The city Renevia is the capital of the Imperial State District and consequently of the Unified Imperial State. Foreign Affairs Though the Component-States, Pride Empire and Proudlands, have the sovereignty to handle its own foreign affairs, the Unified Imperial State, through partial conferred powers, achieves a Common Foreign Policy Framework which is supposed to set the common grounds and guiding principles in formulating foreign policy. The most prominent about the Common Foreign Policy Framework are the characteristics of policies limiting greater cooperation to a number of specified states such as Russia, Italy, Brazil, Indonesia, India, Serbia, and Singapore. The CFPF also details the role of the UIS in the African region, especially in Southern Africa and its relations with the Republic of South Africa. Passports & Visas Security & Defense The Unified Imperial State has a complex defense and security system which is closely tied intrinsically with its administrative divisions especially with the aristocracy. There are currently 41 military and paramilitary distinct armed forces organizations, most of which act as the as well i.e. a , within the Pridelands and the Proudlands that are regulated and monitored under the Imperial Joint Supreme Command of the Combined Imperial Armed Forces (IJSC-CIAF). The Imperial Grand Commission on Security & Defense provides the policy-making mechanism and executive supervision on all matters concerning the external and internal security. The IJSC-CIAF has no actual enforcing powers and is only limited to being a coordinating and monitoring body of the different military bodies as well as providing common procedures, standards, regulations, codifications, and nomenclatures. The Imperial Grand Commission on Security & Defense was able to successfully lobby for Resolution No.096-2011 from the Imperial Grand Assembly which empowers the creation of a branch aimed at manufacturing munitions and ordnance. Effectively it was a monopoly on all military supplies and logistics that was both empowering and revenue-generating for the Unified Imperial State government. The Unified Imperial State also retains the reservist-conscripted Kommando System Self-Defense Force which traces its roots back to the Pride Empire's 1840 era army. There is a Kommando High Command which is a branch of the IJSC-CIAF Imperial Orders are military organizations created for the defense and law enforcement of the Dominions, Domains, and Cities that continue to form the backbone of the "deterrent defense" 1965 security policy of Ouroboros XX Pride. An Imperial Order is sanctioned by the Emperor to be established for each Dominion, Domain, and City and each has differing levels of jurisdiction, Empire-wide, Provincial, and District-wide respectively. Imperial Orders cannot enter other Dominions, Domains, and Cities as well. Some Imperial Orders under the aristocracy have heavy air, naval, and armoured equipment. The Autonomous Peace-Keeping Intervention Force (APKIF) was created in response to the Zaieyd Rebellion; it is a paramilitary organization that mainly functions as a deterrent against internal unrest and terrorism, rebelling Domains, Cities, or Imperial Noble Houses, or renegade Imperial Orders and security forces. It is also being contracted for private security. No national armed forces or police force existed before the Freedom Revolution, only the Imperial Orders. To fill this gap, The Imperial Military & Civil Defense Force (IMCDF) was established with an encompassing role on border defense, state asset security, law enforcement, and state security. , first battleship commissioned in the Imperial Realm in 1968, moored in The Emperor's Naval Base-00]] To this day, the Imperial Realm is the only state to be actively maintaining in its navies. Imperial battleships serve to bombard enemy infrastructure especially coastal defenses and cities but are mainly used for threats in negotiations and diplomacy, especially with South Africa. The concept of using battleships was first seen during the Independence War with great success when tankers outfitted with artillery howitzers were used for naval gun support to invade the Western Cape and protect the cut-off Imperials in Cape Town. Monetary Policy The Imperial State handles the unified currency of Prd Pound which is used by both the Imperial Realm of the Pridelands and Imperial Union of the Proudlands. The Unified Monetary Policy is one of the sole powerful prerogative wielded by the Imperial State. It is enforced by the Imperial Grand Commission on Monetary Policy which is the direct administrative board of directors of the Imperial Grand Central Bank. The Imperial Grand Central Bank procures, regulates, and secures domestic monetary supply, foreign currency reserves, and other reserves such as gold. The Imperial Grand Assembly initiates and deliberates on the Unified Monetary Policy as recommended or advised by the IGC on Monetary Policy. Trade Transportation & Communication Energy The Imperial Grand Commission on Energy is the administrative and enforcing body of the Imperial State regarding the Unified Energy Policy which is initiated and approved by the Imperial Grand Assembly upon recommendation or advise by the IGC on Energy. The Imperial Grand Commission on Energy owns, operates, and constructs energy-related infrastructure. It is tasked with maintaining energy security and regulating private ventures on the energy sector. As such the IGC on Energy has the largest share in the budget as it directly involves itself in producing and . , , , , (petroleum, natural gas, and coal) and are currently being used to produce electric power. The IGC on Energy had been involved in a few controversial litigations for ordering the prevention of settlement or infrastructure construction due to such constructions posing a threat to energy security or ordering limitations on settlements due to energy concerns. Category:Imperial Union of the Proudlands Category:Nations in Africa